Love Is Never Not Complicated
by Wildchickety
Summary: She doesn't want to hurt him, but what happens when Rogue and Bobby break up and it's partly because of Kitty. Kitty didn't want this to happen, even though all she really wanted was to be with Bobby but she doesn't want to hurt Rogue more. Bad Summary


I own none of these characters.

My first story that I've posted on fanfic so go easy on me, I don't have too much writing experience.

I'm re-doing chapter one so it easier to read and hopefully I'll have enough time to finally put chapter two up.

The opening of this chapter is set like the beginning of the third movie with a few adjustments.

-------------------------------------------------

"Watch out!" Bobby yelled as he stopped abruptly in front of Kitty and turned around to face the oncoming missile speeding towards them. He threw out his hands which sent a spray of ice out and collided with the bomb, freezing it solid and causing it to bounce safely past them. Bobby turned back towards Kitty smiling at his accomplishment.

"Bobby!" Kitty yelled quickly rapping her arms around him tight just in time as a large missile passed through the both of them. Bobby looked up over Kitty's shoulder and watched the missile explode ,not to far from them, with wide eyes.

"Thanks Kitty," he said looking down at her grinning, his arms still around her petite figure. She looked up at him and smiled back, both totally not aware at the moment what was going on around them.

"Bobby, Kitty, move!" Storm yelled running past them and diving behind a large overturned bus. They followed quickly and met up with the others; Logan, Peter, Storm, and usually Rogue but since she had taken the "cure" she no longer had her mutant abilities and no longer trained with them. They all bent down trying to listen to Storms instructions over the loud explosions occurring all around them.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do"

"Hey tin man. How's your throwing arm?" Logan interrupted. Peter ,a.k.a Colossus, looked over at him questionably.

"Come with me," he directed then walked out from behind the bus with Peter following.

"Logan!" Storm yelled frustrated. "We're a team. They need to learn how to defend themselves"

"A good offense is always a good defense, or is it the other way around? Oh well." He looked over at Peter.

"Logan, don't!" Storm continued to yell hopelessly.

"Throw me," he said. Peter looked at him for a moment pondering the order but then swung him around and threw him into the sky. He went flying towards the large machine, that had left the world around them a flaming junk yard, and disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly a large robotic head came soaring out of the sky and crashed in front of them and soon Logan walked up from behind. Storm looked at him angrily and stalked towards the exit taking off her gloves as the world around them faded away.

Logan and Storm talked angrily ahead of the rest of the group bickering back and forth. Bobby and Kitty walked side by side back towards their rooms and departed from the others rolling there eyes at the two of them.

"Hey thanks for earlier," Bobby said to Kitty, stopping outside her bedroom with her.

"No problem, who else would save your butt if I didn't?" Kitty laughed, looking up at him.

"Hey, that's not fair now, you were distracting me," he argued smiling at her, obviously joking.

"Uhh, trying to blame it on me now? Keep your eyes on the target then Bobby and not on me," she said playfully poking him on the chest.

"You should get ugly then, it would make it a lot easier for me." Bobby crossed his arms over his chest feeling he had won the battle.

"So are you saying you think I'm hot Bobby Drake?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she leaned back on her door with her arms crossed and one leg propped up. She had totally sealed the win.

Bobby , who still had a huge smile on his face, put his right hand up on the wall beside Kitty's head, "Maybe."

Kitty smiled as she looked into Bobby's eyes, knowing what he just said wasn't a joke. He grinned back at her, not breaking there eye-contact. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before they finally realized neither had spoken a word in awhile. Bobby stood up straight and removed his hand from the door, clearing his throat as he looked around. Kitty straightened out her close after she had pushed herself off of the door and unfolded her arms.

"So umm… do you want to come in?" Kitty asked as she put her hands deep in her pockets. Bobby was about to answer when suddenly Rogue popped up next to them and took Bobby's hand ,now that she could touch him without killing him. Kitty rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face as they smiled at each other going goo goo eyed

"Uh, get a room" she thought to herself. Kitty took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door as Bobby and Rogue talked amongst themselves quietly. She stepped inside and was about to close the door shut again when Bobby quickly stepped away from Rogue into the doorframe.

"Maybe we could talk more later," Bobby suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Kitty agreed pushing an escaped strand of hair behind her ear. Bobby smiled at her before walking back over to Rogue. She took his hand as they started walking down the hall. Kitty took one last look at the couple before closing the door leaving her alone in her room.

"I'm so tired," Kitty said out loud. She took off her x-men uniform and hung it up then slipped into her normal attire smoothing out the creases. Kitty laid down on her bed resting her tired muscles from today's training and closed her eyes. She laid there resting her eyes and listening to the musical sounds of the animals outside. She soon couldn't help but start to think of all the past events that had happened last year.

"Everything is so different now" She rolled over and looked at her clock that read 10:00 p.m. She sighed then pulled out a small book from her dresser and began to read quietly but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked over her book wondering who it could be.

"Hey Kitty, it's me," a familiar voice said through the door and Kitty smiled happily. "Come in," Kitty said closing the book. The door opened and Bobby stepped in no longer in his x-men uniform either.

"Hey," Bobby greeted closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kitty.

"Hey," she said back putting her book on her night stand and propping up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry I left so soon earlier," he said looking over at her apologetically.

"It's ok, I know how Rogue can be," Kitty said before thinking.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I just meant I know she probably doesn't like you talking to other girls much… all girls are kind of like that," she said blushing slightly. Bobby raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you like that?" He asked curiously.

"Well… I don't have a boyfriend," she answered blushing even more.

"Oh, ok," he said simply, looking down.

"Why do you want to know?" Kitty asked eyeing him and turning the tables.

"Just wandering," he answered smiling. She eyed him a while longer before smiling and letting out a small laugh. Bobby looked over at her laughing as well then he started tickling her stomach. Kitty laughed louder trying to push his arms away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Bobby… stop!" she laughed tears rolling down her face. Bobby finally ceased his attack, and his breathing became calm again. Kitty wiped her face off with her sleeve and sat up smiling at him.

"Thank you Bobby. For everything," she said seriously taking his hands in her own. Bobby just smiled back at her, unable to come up with words to say at the moment, as his thumbs slid over the smooth surface of her skin. They looked into each others eyes for a long time just like they had done in the hallway before but this time Bobby leaned in towards Kitty, who couldn't resist to do the same. There lips met softly and it seemed to last forever, but eventually they parted, there eyes still closed. Bobby finally opened his eyes and looked at Kitty who had her head down with her hair covering her face.

"Bobby… I'm sorry," Kitty whispered. She opened her eyes to look at him but before she could say anything else Bobby kissed her again placing his hands on her waist. This time it wasn't as soft, but almost needing. Kitty kissed him back ,her body not doing what she knew it should do. Sparks seemed to go off wherever Bobby touched her on her waist and her back as he deepened the kiss. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and there legs became tangled. They fell softly back on the bed with Bobby laying beside Kitty. Bobby's hands crept slowly up the back of her shirt touching her bare skin, explosions erupting under his soft hands. The kiss was abruptly broken when Kitty suddenly pulled away turning her head and rolling over to sit up on the side of the bed opposite Bobby, taking deep breaths.

"Bobby… we can't," she whispered sadly. She knew she couldn't get between Bobby and Rouge, it wouldn't be right even though she longed to touch Bobby again. She sat up on the edge of the bed holding her head in her hands. Bobby sat up on the other side of the bed looking down at the floor.

I'm sorry," Bobby apologized standing up.

"You should probably go," Kitty said not making eye contact. Bobby walked over to the door and opened it slowly then exited without saying a word. Kitty didn't look back at the door, she only fell back on the bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"What have I done," She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, I like comments.

I'm trying my best to find time to complete chapter two. I know its been months now but I haven't had the time. I'll put it up the moment I'm done.

Thanks again.


End file.
